Hide and Geek
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: Dorothy has left Oz and apparently, so have Madame Morrible and the Wizard! Elphaba, Fiyero, and their family wonder if they can come out of hiding. One of my first real fanfictions. Please read an review!
1. Good News?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I'd be one lucky girl!**

**Author's Note: I wrote this like, two years ago, and I'm starting it back up again to see what everyone thinks. I hope you guys enjoy this! Read and Review! And tell your friends!**

Chapter One

Good News?

Glinda awoke to a bright new day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and she had another day to spend with her husband, Boq.

Glinda rubbed her eyes and stretched. She hopped out of bed and put on her pink bed slippers. She headed down the hallway and made her way to the dining hall where Boq was drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper.

Glinda skipped to the other end of the hall. When she reached Boq, she planted a kiss on his cheek. She giggled. "Good morning, dearest."

Any other day, after Glinda had broken Boq's tin spell, he would've kissed her right back…but not today. Glinda sat down next to him. She snapped for a waiter. Yes-in their house.

"I'll have my usual, Rupert." Glinda ordered. The waiter rushed off into the kitchen.

Glinda still couldn't get Boq's attention. "Sweetie…? Honey…? Boqquie-pie…? Boq? Boq?" Finally, Glinda snapped her fingers in front of his face. Boq suddenly noticed his wife.

"What? Oh, good morning, Glinda." He gave her a kiss. "Take a look at the top story. It's all over the paper!" She leaned closer to Boq so she could read as he read aloud.

"A witch and wizard missing! Since last night, no one has seen the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. He was last seen by his guards at 10:00 EMC last night. All of Oz is looking for him. Along with his disappearance is another: Madame Morrible, headmistress of Shiz University, has also not been seen since last night. 'I'm really worried.' says a fan of the Wizard. 'I'm concerned for my child's education,' says the parent of a Shizian.' Most of the Ozian population is worried and they have formed various uprisings. The school board at Shiz has elected their new headmaster…"

Glinda read the next line out loud with Boq. "Boq Short, a former student at Shiz with the highest GPA in his graduating class!"

Boq put down the paper and sighed. "How am I supposed to run Shiz? I know nothing about education!"

Glinda found her husband one to be modest. "Sweetie, you had the highest GPA in your graduating class. That's saying something!"

"What's that got to do with running a college? Since when did the school board start caring about munchkins?"

Glinda shrugged, unable to answer. Boq sighed, frustrated and continued the article.

"As the replacement ruler of Oz, the citizens of Emerald City have chosen their new ruler to be…"

**(Author's Note: I just thought about cutting the chapter off here, but that would just be stupid. :) )**

A butler tapped Glinda on the shoulder. "Miss Glinda, some people are here to see you. They say it's urgent."

Glinda immediately got up and rushed to the door. Boq followed because he can't walk without her. A butler opened the door and two Ozians dressed in black and shades stood there. One was a very muscular man, and the other was a Bird. If they didn't have badges on that said OIA, they would have been confused for shady Ozian gangsters.

The Bird held out an ID card. "Are you Miss Good?"

Glinda looked utterly concerned. The OIA at her house? Asking for her? "Yes?"

"Well, we work for the OIA. Sorry, Miss but we've gotta take you downtown." The very big man held out his muscly arm. If this was during her days at Shiz, Glinda would have asked if she could feel it, but now the paparazzi was after her, and feeling an OIA agent's muscles would have been absolutely out of the question: it would be all over Oz in seconds. Instead, Glinda decided to keep her cool.

"Why am I being taken downtown?" She asked as the muscle man squeezed her arm. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was just too strong.

"We're gonna taker you to your new house. We've just been informed that you are the new ruler of Oz."

"Yeah, I just found that out too." She said nervously. "No one ever tells me these things."

"Yeah, well, we're tellin' you now, so let us handle this! You're commin' with us." Suddenly, the muscle man picked up Glinda and carried her over his shoulder. She started kicking and screaming due to the shock of it all.

"AAAHHH! Hey, let me go!" She yelled.

Boq ran after the muscle man. "Hey you! Cooooome back with my wife!"

The Bird turned around. He gave Boq an icy glare. Boq slowly backed away but still stood his ground.

"Oh yeah?" the Bird asked, "Well, who died and made you Oz?"

Glinda was still being carried away by the muscle man, still kicking, still screaming, still praying for someone to save her, so Boq had to be as brief as possible.

"Actually, bird-thing, I just found out that I'm now headmaster of Shiz…so listen to me and Glinda or deal with it!"

Suddenly, the Bird snapped his fingers and the muscle man dropped Glinda.

"OW!" Boq ran past the Bird to help her, but it didn't really work very well since he was a munchkin, but it was the thought that counted. The two hugged, but knew there was trouble ahead for both of them.

The Bird came over to them. "Alright you two! You guys can come here in the summer, but right now, Glinda's coming with me to Emerald City and Shorty's going with Hercules. So hold onto one of my wings and DeAl WiTh It!"

Glinda quickly grabbed hold as the Bird took off. She started screaming in protest again. "WAIT! You can't do this to me: I'm not even fully awake yet! Or fully dressed for that matter! I haven't even had my Cinnamon Coffee Decaf! I can't function without it! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Slow dooooowwwwwn!"

Glinda wondered what Elphaba would have done in a situation such as this, but Glinda tried not to harp on the past: she knew that Elphaba was dead.


	2. Great and Terrible

**Disclaimer: As you probably already know, I do not own Wicked or any of its characters… Okay, well I made up some of my own, as you know already, such as the muscleman from chapter one, but you guys are smart enough to figure that out on your own!**

**Author's Note: I told myself that I wouldn't make any changes to this story as I was typing it up… and it didn't happen. I was three paragraphs in and I changed around a sentence. Haha. Enjoy!**

Great and Terrible

Deep in a cave in the Gillikin forest, the Wizard of Oz laughed manically. He gazed into his crystal ball. It showed Glinda being carried to Emerald City by the OIA Bird and Boq being carried to Shiz by Hercules.

"Oh how foolish Ozians can be! They think I'm so good! But little do they know that I have murdered Madame Morrible and absorbed her power! Glinda will be a kind but foolish ruler. I have more power than she does! I can run her down! Since I pretended to go back to Kansas, I've been waiting to find the rightful ruler of Oz, the ScArEcRoW! I must find him!" **(Author's Note: I actually do not own this piece of information either. If any of you are familiar with the musical the Wizard of Oz, before the Wizard leaves on the hot air balloon, he said that if he didn't return, the Scarecrow would rule in his stead. I bet you weren't expecting that. Plus two self-esteem points.)**

The Wizard chanted a magic spell that said something to the effect of "I need to find that Scarecrow! Since he has no power, I can force him to do whatever I want and I can secretly rule Oz! Find him! Find him!"

An image of a handsome man fathering four children appeared in the ball. The Wizard was not only surprised, but he was secretly touched.

The man looked like the Scarecrow but, obviously, he wasn't one! He knew the crystal ball couldn't be wrong!

The Wizard thought aloud, "But that couldn't be…unless he was…changed back." He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. "But he couldn't! He has no power! That means that someone must have done it for him… but who?"

He looked in the ball for more answers. Then, he saw a dark-haired green skinned woman approach him. He read her lips. 'Oh, Fiyero.' She kissed him on the cheek.

The Wizard's eyes grew in fury. "Why, the Wicked Witch of the West, of course!" He exclaimed. Then his face softened at a realization. "And my grandchildren." He whispered. He went back to reason. "But they're in care of the rightful ruler of Oz and the Wicked Witch!" The image of Elphaba and Fiyero faded away. The Wizard called for some of his guards.

"Go and find the Scarecrow and the Witch of the West and bring them to me!" They saluted and went off to kidnap Fiyero and Elphaba.


	3. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked but I do own some of the characters coming up, such as the spawn of Elphaba and Fiyero.**

**Author's Note: This was a fun chapter for me to write. I hope you enjoy it a lot.**

Happy Ending

Elphaba came home mid-afternoon, greeted by her family and good news. "Mom!" exclaimed her two youngest children, Boq and Nessarose. They ran to hug her. "Hey, Mom," said her oldest son Liir. Fiyero walked into the living room. "Hey, Elphaba." They embraced.

"Where's Vylett?" Elphaba asked. Vylett, the oldest Tiggular daughter, was always somewhere else, and the question always was, 'where is she'.

"She's at her student government meeting. Come on into the kitchen," said Fiyero, "There's something I have to tell you about."

Nessarose tugged on Elphaba's skirt saying "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what me and Boq did today?"

"Mommy and I are going in to the kitchen to talk about grown-up things." Fiyero explained, "We just need some time alone. You can tell us all about what you did later, okay?"

Nessarose sighed. "Okay."

Elphaba bent down and kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek. "That's a good girl."

Fiyero knelt down next to Boq. "Give me five, buddy!" Boq gave his dad a high-five. "Alright," said Fiyero, smiling. He led Elphaba into the kitchen and quickly shut the door behind them. He smiled at his wife. "Aw, Elphaba." He picked her up and twirled her around. "You won't _believe_ the news today!"

Elphaba giggled at his antics. "Fiyero what's going on?" Fiyero danced over to his newspaper, grabbed it, and showed it to Elphaba.

"This is what's going on!" Elphaba read the top story for a few minutes.

"Really? They can't find him?"

"No! Isn't this great? We may even be able to come out of hiding!"

Elphaba gave Fiyero a stern look. "No, Fiyero: that's too dangerous: these kids may meet some kids their own age from people like Glinda, Boq, or Milla! Fiyero, as wonderful as it would be to come out of hiding, there are too many risks."

"Just read on," Fiyero urged. Elphaba read for a while longer.

"Wow! Madame Morrible's gone too!"

"I know! Isn't this spectacular?"

Elphaba kept reading. In seconds, her chin dropped to the floor. She looked as if she was frozen in time, and Fiyero seemed a bit unsure if she was alive. He had to shake her to tell. She blinked a thousand times.

"Fiyero…oh, pinch me! This is so…so…unreal. I mean…no one can find the Wizard, Morrible, and Boq, your best friend is running Shiz, and Glinda, my secret best friend, and you ex, is now the supreme ruler of all Oz." She embraced him tightly. This joy was almost too much for her. Maybe they _could_ come out of hiding… What their lives would be like if they did… "Oh, Fiyero."

He felt something wet on his shoulder. "Elphaba," he asked, worried, "are you crying, love?" She backed away and turned around to find something to wipe her eyes. "Curses," he heard her mutter under her breath. She reached for a dishcloth.

An Awkward Flying Monkey occurred when Nessarose and Boq burst in. "Mommy's having an allergic reaction." Nessarose stated.

"No, Nessa," Elphaba assured, "I'm fine. I just got a little excited. And no eavesdropping at the door: it's not polite."

Boq slowly approached Fiyero. "Dad, what happened to Mom?" Fiyero patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't you worry about her. She's alright."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Nessa probed.

Elphaba had finally gotten over her extreme happiness. She smiled at Nessa's cuteness. "Oh, Nessa, I'll tell you when you're older. It was just something stupid, something about politics."

Nessarose wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh," she said frankly and uninterested, "I hate politics!"

Fiyero began to laugh. Boq and Nessa rushed off to play. Just before he left, Boq called, "Oh yeah, Vylett's home!"

Elphaba and Fiyero watched their children play. They were so proud of their kids. They were all different in their own special way. Even though all Liir did was write, Nessa had to be homeschooled because he bossiness had caused a stir at preschool, Boq was allergic to water, and Vylett was green, they all got along with everyone just fine. Everyone seemed to love them.

Elphaba whispered, "Just think how all of Oz would react if they heard these were the children of the Wicked Witch."


	4. Back to Shiz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or its characters, but as you can see, I have made some of these up on my own. Artistic license for the win!**

**Author's Note: I originally wrote this story down in an old journal. On one of the pages of this chapter, I wrote "I hate Morrible, Frex, the Wizard, and Galinda's popularity." Just a thought of mine I wanted to share. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may get renamed "Dear Old Shiz?". Please review if you believe that would prove more effective.**

Boq's whole body was sore by the time het got to Shiz. Hercules had gripped him so tightly that he had almost crushed the Munchkin's ribs. Hercules hadn't said anything the whole way there, and Boq came to the conclusion that he was hired by the OIA only because he was buff and not being able to speak made no difference.

When he arrived at Shiz, the campus looked exactly the same as it did when he attended there, except for the conspicuous absence of his friends, Glinda, Nessarose, Fiyero, and Elphaba. Boq pondered that thought and came to the conclusion that Shiz still would have been different if they weren't there: all of his friends had changed. Glinda, formerly known as Galinda, was now Glinda the Good, his wife. Nessarose was dead: a house fell on her. Fiyero was dead; no one knew what happened to him. And Elphaba was also dead: that sweet little girl from Kansas, Dorothy Gale, melted her. **(Author's Note: If you are not a fan of Dorothy, don't judge me: I'm not. This chapter is from the perspective of someone who was saved from being "oiled for all time". Please excuse the Jesus Christ Superstar reference: I did that show not too long ago… but back to Oz now…) **Of course, the more he thought about it, Nessa wasn't really his friend, but he dealt with it.

A sophisticated-looking woman walked up to Hercules with a look of displeasure on her face. "Hercules, I told you to bring Short!"

"Umm… I'm down here." Boq said. The sophisticated lady looked down.

"Oh, there you are. Master Boq, I am Madame Helga Leigh, the minister of education in Oz. I will observe your managing of Shiz University and decide if your term as headmaster will be extended to further years. Yo may look to me for punishments of students, care for handicapped students, or any other area where you feel you need advice."

Boq nodded, trying to take all this in.

"Come on," Leigh announced, "we need to meet your vicemistress." Boq was a little confused. Morrible never had an assistant. Why did Boq need one? _Probably because I'm going to be the worst headmaster Shiz has ever seen._ He thought wearily.

Leigh walked so quickly that Boq had to walk twice as fast to keep in pace with her. "A what?" He asked for clarification.

"A vicemistress. She will be in charge of the magic programs here at Shiz University since you are not magical." Boq followed her out of the courtyard and into the college. The Shizians gave him strange looks and whispered and laughed amongst their friends upon his arrival.

It was just as he remembered. Beautiful, showy but modest all at once. Every inch was the same, the hallowed halls and walls draped with vines. But there was something different. It took Boq no time at all to grasp the difference.

"Uh, Madame, what happened to all the Animals who attend here or teach here?"

Leigh rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean animals?" she said with a look of disgust in her mouth and almost gagged.

"No, I mean _Animals_." He corrected himself firmly.

"What's the difference?" She muttered.

"What did you say?" Boq asked.

"Nothing, dear. The Wizard and I discussed that last semester. They were a threat to the people of Shiz. Oz's guards had to come and take them all away. It was for our own good. Why does it matter, anyway? Animals should be seen and not heard, anyway."

Boq definitely did not think so. He remembered his Goat teacher, Dr. Dillamond. He was the sole Animal on the staff and was taken away by the Wizard's guards one day and was never heard from or seen ever again. No one knew if he lived or died. Now that it came back to him, he bet that Elphaba knew. With her being one of his best friends back then, he began to miss the green girl. She was intelligent and introverted, but bold and kind… or at least she was until people started spreading rumors about her being the exact opposite. Boq was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that they had reached their destination, the vicemistress' office.

"Short, this will be your vicemistress." Leigh's voice brought him from his reverie of being able to be with Elphaba again.

The woman was tall, even for someone who wasn't a munchkin. She was beautiful and menacing all at once. She sat at a desk and did her work. There was a plaque on it that read 'Madame Petunia.' The flowery name didn't suit someone so…Boq thought of the right word to describe her, like the bad guys on Word Girl. **(Author's Note: I do not own Word Girl either. If you know Word Girl, you know what I'm talking about.) **He finally decided on foreboding.

Petunia looked up from her work. She smiled, obviously trying to look friendly, but failed epically.

"Good morning, sir," she said rising to be at least two feet taller than Leigh.

"Short, this is Madame Gina Petunia. She will assist you in running the school."

Boq revised his thoughts. He didn't even have to start working here to make it corrupt: Petunia was someone he had seen before; she had worked for the Wizard. It was no coincidence that she had been chosen as the vicemistress for Shiz. Boq felt that with someone who had worked for the Wizard in Shiz, all of Oz would become subject to certain doom.


	5. Iced Lattes and Corrupt Government

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Wicked. And I cry every night.**

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is kind of long. Also, remind me never to write a character with a name that includes an 'accent e gu'. I haven't updated in literally FOREVER. This story is one I write when I'm bored because I have most of it done. For the few of you who have been loyal, THANKS! Please read and do that thing called review! They are greatly appreciated.**

Glinda's arrival upon Emerald City was not pleasant. She arrived there at 5 PM, EMC. The Bird dropped her hard on the Yellow Brick Road.

"OW!" She cried. She glared at the Bird. "That's the second time today I've been dropped by the OIA!"

Suddenly, a group of mad Ozians clad in green rushed up to her, holding signs that read things like, "We want the Wizard!", "Bring back the Wiz!", and "Where's Our Wiz?"

"Glinda!" yelled one, "You have magic! BRING THE WIZARD BACK!" There was a chorus of angry 'yeah's.

Glinda had no idea what to do! She _could_ perform magic, but over the years she'd lost her touch… not like she was ever any good anyway. She didn't even know if the Wizard was in any state to be brought back!

She smiled nervously, trying to stay cool and said, "Fellow Ozians, I don't exactly know how, but don't worry: I've been selected as your new ruler and-"

The Bird swooped down and cut her off. "Listen, you brainless, fools. Miss Good's your new ruler, so _DEAL WITH IT_!" The Ozians raised their signs higher and screamed more loudly.

The Bird ordered for Glinda to grab hold of his wing before the Ozians became too upset. She did so and they flew off.

"Thanks for saving my life, Master-"

"Victor," the Bird said, "And I wasn't trying to _save_ you I was trying to show you your new house, but then those stupid Ozians got in the way!"

Glinda had also figured out that if he didn't save her, the OIA would probably fire him. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You're going to meet with Ozian politicians in the Emerald Building." Victor explained, flying in that direction. In a few minutes they had reached the Emerald Building. Victor flew through the window into the office. Glinda carefully stepped down from the windowsill, trying to avoid stepping on broken glass, as she was still wearing her fuzzy pink bed slippers.

"Thank you, Master Victor. Why are we meeting here?" She asked.

"You'll be discussing your plans for ruling Oz. Here," he handed her a cup.

"What's this?"

"It's an iced latté, you idiot. You said you wanted coffee. Take it." He sighed.

Glinda took a sip to be polite but regretted it: frankly, it was awful.

"The politicians will be here soon." Victor flew off.

The first politician, the governor of Munchkinland, arrived promptly at 5:01 PM, EMC. He was tiny (duh) with a pointy nose, had short brown hair, wore a completely ridiculous outfit, and had a high voice (again, no dip there).

"Hello," Glinda greeted, "I'm Glinda the Good." She showed him to a seat at the really long table before her. "How are you, today, Master…"

Suddenly, the Munchkin bowed, and began to grovel at Glinda's feet. "Pepé Brick, Miss Glinda! I am extremely grateful to you for saving Oz from its downfall."

Glinda was surprised. "Oh," she squeaked. She cleared her throat so she could speak normally. "Thank you, Master Pepé. Would you care to sit down?" She gestured to a chair close to the head of the table. Pepé got off the floor. Glinda wondered if in Pepé's groveling, he had seen her pink bed slippers. She blushed at the thought and took a seat before anyone else important would see them.

While Glinda waited for the others to arrive, Pepé talked to her about his family back in Munchkinland. According to what she had heard in-between nods, grimaces from her disgusting iced latté, and her mind wandering to Boq's situation and her pink bed slippers, Pepé was very busy and only saw his wife and kids about twice a year, three times if he was lucky. He was an incredibly cute Munchkin. His introversion reminded her of Boq when they went to Shiz together.

At about 5:05 PM, a tall angry man with dark hair, a furrowed brow, and ugly teeth walked into the conference room. Glinda tried to be as friendly as possible without her internal freak-out showing.

"Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can help me!" He snarled. She backed away, trying not to catch another whiff of his disgusting breath. "You can tell me what happened to my son! _You_ were the last to see him! He was engaged to you, you Bad Witch of the North!"

"Please forgive him, Miss Glinda My master, Eric Tiggular, can blow things out of perspective sometimes. Please forgive him, Miss Glinda!" a shorter man accompanying him begged.

"That's enough, Avaric!" Eric snapped, "Shut up!" The shorter one backed up, looking ashamed. Glinda pieced all the clues together. This was Fiyero's father!

"I'm incredibly sorry, Master Eric. Your son disappeared a few years after we graduated from Shiz. Master Fiyero's vanishing act was a tragic tale for us all." Glinda tried to use big words to sound important, which now, she sadly was.

"Listen, you, I don't trust you ruling Oz for a minute! So any funny business and the Winkies and I will form an uprising against you and your-"

A tall girl burst through the door and cut him off. It was someone Glinda knew all too well…

"GLINDA!" The girl exclaimed. It was not one girl, but three. They were her friends from college; Pfanne, Milla, and ShenShen. Glinda found them excellent company at Shiz but she had changed…and they hadn't.

"Oh, Glinda. We're so happy you're our new ruler!" giggled one of them. After the four had barely graduated from college, Pfannee, Milla, and ShenShen couldn't be movie stars so they ran for offices instead. Unfortunately, Oz's population was getting more stupid with every day. The four were elected.

"Uh…thank you." said Glinda. Her ex-friends smiled and didn't seem to notice how awkward their appearance had made the situation. She lied, "I'm happy for you three."

She could feel Eric's gross breath down her neck. She figured she'd better try to calm him down if Avaric couldn't.

"Would you ladies excuse me?" She said politely and turned to face Eric. "Would you and Avaric like to sit down?"

Eric grumbled, "That twit was just leaving. In case you're too dumb to notice, Avaric is my servant."

Avaric awkwardly left the room. "Goodbye, Master Eric. Goodbye, Miss Glinda."

"Aw, _Oz_, Glinda! We're so happy for you!" said one of them. Glinda didn't know which one it was. They were all giggly, curly haired, and blonde… still very blonde.

"Do you three want to sit down near Eric?" Glinda's friends nodded. She mentally sighed at the fact that at their age they were flirting with a man old enough to be their father. They sat down opposite Pepé. Eric sat on Pepé's side at the very end, far away from Glinda.

She began to zone out as the three told her about their personal lives. There was so much information, she lost track of it all! Either Milla or Pfanne had been married twice… or was it _four_ times? One of them was happily married to a man twice her age…or was it _three_ times? ShenShen had just engaged herself to some Munchkin movie star… or was that Pfannee? Milla had just gotten the latest style in Ozian carriages… or was that ShenShen?

Glinda was finally saved by a fancy British diplomat lady. At her side was a gobsmackingly tall brunette.

"Sorry we're late," said the fancy British diplomat lady, "The carriage had a flat." Glinda was right in thinking of her as a British diplomat: she practically was.

The fig fancy lady noticed Glinda. "Oh hello there, Miss Good. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Madame Helga Leigh, the official Ozian Education Instructor. This is Madame Petunia, the Vice mistress of Shiz University, and I think you all know Master Boq Short, the new Headmaster of Shiz."

Glinda felt like such a fool for not noticing him. She raced to her husband and embraced him tightly. "Boq!"

He hugged her back. "Glinda." They hugged for a long time. Suddenly, Glinda noticed that everyone was staring at them. She could tell that Boq sensed it too, because as soon as she did, he let go.

"This is my husband. Boq and I are… very close." She awkwardly tried to explain to the Ozian politicians who were looking at her like she had another head… especially Eric. "Boq, would you like to sit down?"

Leigh and Petunia were already seated between Pepé and Eric. Glinda and Boq parted slowly.

"Uhhh… sure, Miss Glinda." He sat down on the end, across from Eric.

"Now," said Leigh, "first things first. Miss Good, what are you general plans for ruling Oz?"

Glinda was struck dumb. She knew nothing about ruling _anything!_ Especially Oz. Her eyes immediately shifted to Boq. She had no idea what to do! "Well, let's…uh… start off with the Wizard. What laws did _he_ change?" The politicians were silent. Not even Boq's eyes gave her any help. She sighed. "That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Well," Leigh began, "Oz changed animal rights."

"You mean _A_nimals?" asked Glinda and Boq at the same time.

"Yes, those things," Leigh mumbled.

Glinda knew how most people though about Animals. _"Most people think of Animals as animals. They _have_ rights… or at least they should."_ Elphaba's voice echoed inside her head. She figured if Elphaba knew about this, she would want Glinda to let Animals have more freedom. She mentally sighed and thought, _This one's for you, Elphie!_

"Well, I think that Animals should be treated as we are. I mean, they're so much like we are, we've even made it part of their name." Glinda explained.

Boq cut in. "An excellent idea, Glinda! I think, for a start, we could hire more Animal professors at Shiz…" he added, "We are lacking many."

"Animals, animals. What's the difference?" asked Eric. As this king unfolded before her very eyes, Glinda could see where Fiyero got his attitude. Glinda tried not to think of Fiyero. She had been a fool in college. She liked him for all the wrong reasons… or had she even liked him at all?

"Well," Glinda pursed her lips, "you may not think that way, but others might."

"I agree with Eric." Madame Petunia put in stubbornly.

"Well, Oz is a democracy. Let's vote," suggested Boq. Glinda smiled. Boq was meant to be in politics.

"OK!" the three Glinda worshipers giggled.

"All those for…" Boq prompted. He and Glinda were the first to raise their hands. Then, Pepé's went up. The Glinda brigade followed suit.

"All those against…" Eric Tiggular's hand shot up. The two hands that followed were Petunia's and Leigh's. Eric scowled at those who had voted 'for'.

Boq turned to Glinda. "Well, Glinda wins that vote. Now what would you like to change about Animal rights?"

Glinda tried extremely hard not to even crack a smile. Thanks to Elphaba, she'd issued her first law, but not officially. She thought about what Boq had mentioned earlier. "Why don't we hire more Animal staff over at the University?" Petunia didn't seem to think it was a bad idea.

"Well, Glinda, I wouldn't try to pass that law off. See, if I were you…" Leigh began.

Glinda sensed doubt about Leigh wanting her to be the ruler of Oz. She began to clench her teeth and made her hands into fists. She was ready to lay into her. Her day had been bad enough already. But she was cut off by Fiyero's voice. _"No need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do!"_ Glinda's thought surprised her. She decided to set Leigh straight in a much cooler manner.

"Helga, you are not me." she interrupted.

That shut Leigh up.

"A-as you wish, Glinda." She stuttered.

Boq folded his arms across his chest and glared at Leigh.

"What would be one of your other plans?" Pepé asked. Before Glinda could say anything, he added, "Miss Glinda, might I suggest spreading the word to the other side of Oz? I could post Help Wanted For Animals signs in Munchkinland. Would it be possible for you three, to do the same in your respective districts?" he asked the Glinda brigade.

The Glinda clones seemed not to be paying attention. One was filing her nails, one was talking to her husband on the phone, and the other was throwing stuff at Boq. The one filing her nails said, "Uh-huh. Sure. Remind me in five minutes, okay?" The one talking to her husband merely continued to do so. "Honey, I can't talk right now. I'm in an important meeting with Glinda the Good… Yes, _the _Good! Do you want me to take her picture for you?"

Glinda sighed. "Why don't we give Animals the right to vote and be on our council?" She asked.

"Fine," said Leigh, admitting defeat. She reached into her enormous carpet bag and threw a clipboard at Boq. "Here, Master Boq. You'd better take notes."

He deftly caught the clipboard. "What? _Notes?_" There was no way to fight Leigh, so he fiercely scribbled away.

Glinda noticed that Eric hadn't said anything for a while. He was obviously pouting. _Aw, Oz, _She thought, _what a spoiled brat!_ But Glinda tried to limit those awful thoughts: she tended to speak her mind.

"Master Eric," she raised her voice so the Winkie at the far end of the table could hear her, "what would you like to do? Maybe the rest of your family would like to help with Animal rights in the Vinkus as well." **(Author's Note: I saw the word Vinkus in my notebook and got confused: I thought it said Vikings. I have been writing waaay too many How to Train Your Dragon fanfictions.)** Eric was not responding. Glinda tried again, trying to keep in mind the quote of is son. "Master Eric?" She coaxed.

He glared at the Good Witch and said coldly, "No. No thank you."

Glinda knew that Eric didn't trust her because of what had happened to Fiyero. She knew the only way to get Eric to kowtow was to find Fiyero. She knew that would never happen, but if a flying house could kill Nessarose, _anything_ could happen. She'd have to make a deal with him. It was a risk, but if these laws were for Elphaba's sake, she thought, _Let's do it._

"Master Eric, would you like to find out about your son?"

He suddenly looked interested. She had done it! "Yes! _Yes_! What do you know?"

"Nothing now, but maybe I could find out…"

Eric looked about ready to burst with happiness. "Aw thank…" But Glinda cut him off.

"If and only if you will try to boost Animal rights in the Land of the Winkies."

"Yes, anything for you, Miss Glinda!"

Glinda didn't know much about what had happened to Fiyero, but she did know that the place where most clues about him were was the Vinkus. The thought of going go to the Land of the Winkies alone was so dangerous that she couldn't concentrate for the rest of the meeting. By the time Victor had come in, Glinda had forgotten about everything that had happened.

_Good thing Boq took notes!_

"Alright, meeting's over! You can go home."

Leigh and Petunia had gotten up. "Master Boq, Petunia and I are going back to Shiz. You can go home with Glinda."

Everyone slowly emptied out until Glinda and Boq were the only ones left in the conference room. Boq approached his wife.

"Alright, Glinda. You did a nice job." He complimented.

"Yes, Boq, but… I don't _feel_ it. This isn't real. I mean…" She struggled to put the strange sensation into words, "we _can't_ be the rightful rulers of Oz! There has to be someone else. You know, like with royalty, someone next in the bloodline."

"But the Wizard didn't have any children." Boq protested. Glinda thought her husband only wanted her to rule.

"One," she reminded, "out of wedlock."

"But she's been melted! I saw it! I was there! Glinda, I think you'll do quite fine as our new ruler."

Glinda disagreed and sighed. "I don't know, Boq. It's just that…" Eric and his horrendous breath popped into her head. "People want me to do everything for them. Take Tiggular for instance. He wants me to find Fiyero! How in Oz am I supposed to find Fiyero?"

"Don't ask me. You were the one who made the deal."

"But that was all for the sake of Elphaba!" She sighed. "I hope Elphaba Thropp knows what I'm doing for her."

Victor entered the room. "Alright, you two loveBirds." He paused to chortle at his own wit. "Hehe. You're comin' with me." Glinda grabbed onto one of his wings. Boq did so hesitantly.

"We're going to your new house, Shorty," Victor explained, "so chill and HOLD ON!" Victor flew out the nearest window and took off.

Glinda looked down at the Emerald City. It was so beautiful. _It's much prettier than our nighttime view from our estate in Munchkinland._ It glowed with an alien greenness. Even though she knew it was filled with protesting Ozians, she thought she might actually like it here. Glinda wanted to tell Boq about it, but then she remembered that he was afraid of heights and found it best not to ask him when he was in this state of panic.

Victor dived and tisked at Boq. They landed safely, Boq still catching his breath. The Bird showed them inside their new house, which was five times larger than their previous residence.

That Iced Latté churned in Glinda's stomach. "Excuse me. I'll be in the bathroom." She found the nearest one, shut the door, opened the toilet lid, and threw up.

If there was one thing she'd learned from that idiotic government meeting, it was that the Wizard, no mater how powerless, had to come back. He needed to fix the mess that he had gotten them into. No wait, fix that. She'd learned two things: she hated iced lattés.


End file.
